chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Alwyn Timeline
5460 HR: Fall Brindle: Dannu arrives in Wyckhurst having traveled from Farwatch. '5470 HR': Fall Stim: Brindle: Alwyn's true mother, Rhiannon, finds evidence of the Frost-Witch, Svallah and pursues her into the South Provinces with her two apprentices. Dun: 18 Alwyn is born *19 Alwyn is discovered and passed off as Brenna's own child. '5474 HR': Spring Alwyn's eldest brother, Bron, is apprenticed to the local Blacksmith in Wyckhurst. 5479 HR: Spring: Gar is apprenticed to Dannu. No one else in the village's Trade Guild would take him. 5480 HR Through Brenna's efforts, Alwyn is taught to Read and Write by Caphar '5482 HR:' Winter *Wess: Alwyn copies a few books for Caphar at the age of 12 *Bissen: Alwyn learns to bind / repair books by Caphar. **Winterfest, Bissen 16 *Malen: '5483 HR:' Spring *Auren: Alwyn becomes a part-time scribe for Caphar, copying and repairing some of his texts. **Bron, Alwyn's eldest brother moves out to become a Journeyman Blacksmith. **Gar gets Bron's room and Alwyn gets the loft to himself. **Gar is taken as Dannus' Journeyman. Again, no one else would take him. **Auren 16: Mara gives Alwyn a sleeping tea to calm his nightmares **Auren 02: Brenna starts to complain of fatigue and has coughing spells. No cure seems effective. *Veren: Spring sheering festival and Silver Maul Trade Caravan **Veren 09: Bronna (Brenna's twin-sister) and her husband arrive at Wyckhurst **Alwyn sends a letter to his cousin, Nevik, in Farwyck. His cousin is a scribe for the Gizerathi. *Marn: Summer *Azure *Roan: Alwyn's cousin sends a letter to him via Pilgrim *Erd: Fall *Stim: Gizerathi arrival for the Apple-Moon festival for the first time. **Bron takes an Apple Bride. *Brindle *Dun: **Alwyn turns 13 **Harvest-End Festival Winter *Wess: Alwyn copies a few books for Caphar. *Bissen: **Bissen 16: Winterfest *Malen: **Gar destroys one of the books that Alwyn had copied. Caphar goes to Dannu for the damages. Dannu doesn't want to pay for the mats and the matter is brought up at the next Trade Guild meeting. The guild finds in favor of Caphar (and Alwyn) and Gar (Dannu) is forced to pay damages. '5484 HR' Spring *Auren: Bron is made a Free Smith by the Trade guild *Veren: Spring sheering festival and Silver Maul Trade Caravan **Alwyn buys a gift for Bron's upcoming wedding. *Marn: Alwyn's eldest brother, Bron, marries at 22 years old. **Bron and his wife move into an empty home in the village, near Dannu's house. Summer *Azure: Alwyn asks Caphar to take him as an 'official' apprentice within the Trade Guild. *Roan: Roan 16: (Dark of the Moon) Alwyn's Nightmares start. *Erd Fall *Stim: Gizerathi arrival for the Apple-Moon festival **Randelfur is the Captain of the Gizerathi detachment to the village. *Brindle: Gar sabotages Alwyn's sleeping tea. Dannu beats Alwyn to stop the effects. *Dun: Alwyn turns 14 **Harvest-End Winter *Wess: Alwyn copies a few books for Caphar and Randelfur *Bissen: *Malen: Alwyn's adopted-mother, Brenna, dies of fever. ** Malen 10: Brenna dies of a fever after confessing to Alwyn that she found him in the forest and that Dannu is not his real father. She gives him a simple necklace that she found in his basket in hopes that it will lead him to his real mother. ** Malen 13: Brenna is burried. '5485 HR:' Spring *Auren: Trade Guild breaks ground on the new Guild Hall - to move their meetings from the Rambling Rose. *Veren: Spring sheering festival and Silver Maul Trade Caravan **Bron's Son is born. *Marn: Brenna's twin sister, Bronna and her husband arrive to pay respect to Brenna's grave. Summer *Azure: *Roan: **Alwyn's Step-Father, Dannu, remaries to Shawna ap Charrik. **Korra, Shawna's daughter, moves in with Alwyn in the loft. *Erd: Fall *Stim: Gizerathi arrival for the Apple-Moon festival, **Randelfur tells Caphar and Alwyn that he's leaving the Gizerath. *Brindle: Guild hall is complete. ** Randelfur arrives in Wyckhurst and moves into an empty house within the town. *Dun: Winter * Wess: Alwyn copies a few books for Caphar and Randelfur * Bissen: * Malen: '5486 HR:' Spring *Auren: Alwyn asks Randelfur to take him as an apprentice and is told that he is not accepting any apprentices. Secretly Randelfur is still looking for the Frost Witch Svallah and doesn't want to put Alwyn at risk or distract himself with an apprentice. **Caphar invites Randelfur to the Guild meeting as a 'Magical Tradesman'. **Gar petitions to take the test to become a Free Tradesman and fails. *Veren: Spring sheering festival and Silver Maul Trade Caravan *Marn: Summer *Azure: Bron's daughter is born. ** Alwyn starts to practice channeling magic. **Gar petitions to take the test for Freeman and fails, again. **Randelfur petitions to take the test for Freeman and passes. *Roan:Alwyn casts his first spell, Light. *Erd: Fall *Stim: Gizerathi arrival for the Apple-Moon festival, **Randelfur recognizes his sister's, Rhiannon, ring on the Frost-Witch's finger when she is in the village at the Apple-Moon Festival. **Gar finally passes the Freeman test. **Gar discovers that Alwyn can cast magic. **Dannu attacks Alwyn for studying / using magic. **Randelfur defends Alwyn and accepts him as his apprentice. **Randelfur battles Svallah outside of the village. Alwyn helps him defeat her. *Brindle **Guild ejects Dannu for continual drunken and rowdy behavior. **The village turns against Dannu and he leaves with Gar for Farwyck. **Shawna leaves Dannu and takes Korra back to Jasper. *Dun: Alwyn turns 16 **Harvest-End Winter * Wess: * Bissen: * Malen: '5487 HR:' Spring *Auren: *Veren: Spring sheering festival and Silver Maul Trade Caravan. *Marn: Summer *Azure: *Roan *Erd: Fall *Stim: Gizerathi arrival for the Apple-Moon festival, *Brindle *Dun: Alwyn turns 17 as Randelfur's apprentice. 5488 Spring *Stim: 5489 Spring *Alwyn jis turned into a Halfling and spends a year and a day with them to pay for a crime he didn't commit. Category:Timeline Category:Fiction/Alwyn Category:Fiction/Wyckhurst Category:Fiction/Wizard